narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blowing Out the Fire/@comment-4080775-20160316055309/@comment-25817563-20160316215121
While I have some issues of my own, I'm going restrain myself from commenting until after I answer your questions. So here yo go: The first thing is Shenron right. Lol, I know you're not gonna believe this but I just wanted you to type up the full extent of your character's abilities. I'm well aware of the definition of instantaneous, (Tbh how Kan is able to move faster than something that is immediate, meaning nothing in between, still bewilders me, I'm not even gonna get into that rn.) I actually had no intentions of keeping it there. Being with you for more than a year I was just curious to see if you knew how powerful your characters are: "Kan was literally faster than Time itself". Hopefully you see the problem with this, if not then oh well. Anywho, I have no problem fixing it as I never intended on keeping it. Now to the main issue. You're argument is that you don't need to be in physical contact with the receivers in order to control the six paths, but that is false and Obito is included. Obvious you seem to forget that Obito's fake arm is filled with his these Black Receivers allow to generate and control his six paths through it. (PS this is also how Madara got control of Obito.) Which is why throughout the battle between the Obito & Six Paths vs Naruto and Co, use see him focusing his chakra into a chakra receiver. The chakra receivers are the bridge between the user and the corpses, if both do not have them then, then the user cannot control his or her six paths. My source are the actual eps, and the mother sites and pages if you do not believe me. Now, your next counter is gonna be "it's not on his page so it's not possible". But again your argument is faulty seeing how I could simply change it to, "Before making his way to Land of Fire, Shenron had finished developing a seal for his son eliminating the threat of others "hijacking" his son.". But I gave it a little background to make it better, but if you prefer this then I'll change it. Making techniques during a rp is very possible, and for a man recognized to be one of the best at what he does, making a seal within the designated timeframe is not impossible. But as I said I did the historical reference in order to make it little less....well crappy...but it if you prefer that explanation I'll fix it. Also this is a story rp, in order to you know entertain y'all I gotta make things challenging don't I. On another note, don't threaten me, it's not only childish but I can do a lot worst. (You can end the war, I can end your presence in the rp and in CL as a whole.) Now I had a whole list of complaints and stuff like that, but hell what good will it do for me to bring up more problems. This rp isn't that important, and tbh I've lost all interest in it but I feel obligated to finish because well, I am head of this collab and must at least make an effort. If you wish to hear some of the reasons it can be discussed outside of this comment section, if not then let's end the arguments so we can finish this soon. I'll be on the chat soon, gotta do my hw and stuff. Ill fix the Shenron stuff soon.